WK: Power of Nature - S2 - Ep 11 - Predators on the Loose
by Taismo-89
Summary: Not all the future Predators were sent back: two, under Amelia's orders start causing havoc in a camping on the Appalachian region. The crew must find the creaturesw and send them back to where they belong. Idea by TimeKratt, rewritten by Soul Rider and me.


The Tortuga was calmly gliding over the water of the Atlantic Ocean. The boys and Mina were on one of the flippers.

"Ugh, how can you stand this?" David asked, a bit green in the face.

"Are you… seasick, David?" Mina asked.

"Aw, come on, even Jimmy doesn't get seasick," Martin joked. The teen boy narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I've never rode a shape-shifting turtle ship that can be like a boat before."

"Good thing we left Snow and her kittens with Artemis today," Clarissa pointed out. "I don't think they would appreciate being this close to water."

"Shh!" Martin suddenly said, signaling to stop talking.

"Martin?" Chris questioned in a hushed voice.

"... Dolphins."

"Dolphins?" Chris took out a pair of binoculars. He looked, but there was no sign of any dolphins. "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe YOU'RE getting seasick, dude," David said.

"No, really. There's dolphins right beside us." The nymph looked down into the water.

"Martin, I'm starting to think our last adventure at sea - " Mina began, before a dolphin popped out of the surface in her face. She yelped in surprise and fell back. The Kratt in blue smirked.

"Told ya."

"It's Whistle!" Chris said. The Earth Guardian kneeled down to stroke the dolphin's skin.

"B-but how did you know they were there?" the dirty blond asked in disbelief.

"I… simply heard them talking to each other." The other three's eyes widened.

"What do you mean "you heard them"?"

"Yeah, I couldn't hear a thing," Chris supported.

"No, not actual, physical voices."

"Oh, so you're a mind reader now?" his brother questioned sarcastically.

"I'm serious. This actually happened with Wave and Pearl too back in the No Tears for Fears adventure. Even though I couldn't see them anymore, I could still hear them." Just then, another dolphin came up. Martin stroked its nose. "Hi, Click."

"That's strange," David commented.

"Hmm... if he's saying the truth… maybe we should ask Luna," Mina suggested. Chris nodded, agreeing and finally convinced. Little did they know was that two pairs of glowing red eyes were observing them. One of them closed its eyes.

"Waiting for new orders from the master," one of the silhouettes said.

"New orders received. Receiving new location's coordinates," the other said, opening its eyes.

* * *

In the Appalachian region, the Wild Kratts Kids Gavin, Aidan, Ronan and Nolan were on a camping trip, being followed by their mothers.

"You keep changing your job, Tawny," Laura commented. "Last time I saw you, you were a librarian."

"I just can't find a fix job, Laura," Tania lamented. "It's getting a lot harder to pay the bills back home since Craig died. But I can't tell this to the boys. They'll feel bad for sure."

Little did she know was that Aidan was listening everything.

"Oh, mom… always worrying about us," he sighed, not noticing the silhouettes behind him.

* * *

"Hearing voices?" Luna questioned in bewilderment.

"It happened twice now. I don't know why, but I can hear creatures, even when they don't seem to be speaking. Like now." Martin looked over at where the two baby dolphins still were.

"Click is wondering what is taking us so long. And Whistle has an idea for a game they can play. However, their moms want them to return below the surface. It's time for lunch."

"You're not making that up, are you?" Jimmy asked, a little freaked out. The two dolphins dived down. Both came back with fish in their mouths. "Okay, I'm buying it."

"Hmm..." Luna mulled deeply. "Nature Guardians can understand creatures, but not hear their thoughts. This has never happened before."

"It hasn't?" Aviva asked.

"Indeed not. Martin… when exactly did you start hearing Wave and Pearl's voices?"

"Well… it was after I saved their sisters and the team from Gourmand. And obtained one the Elemental Crystals."

"An Elemental Crystal?"

"It's what David and Elsa call Mina's scepter crystals." Martin took the crown-like headwear off the shelf and showed it to her. The jewel started glowing when it made contact with Martin.

"Oceanus' Sapphire... the Water Element," Luna recognized it.

"With the Crystal, I even achieved a new Nature Guardian form."

"What?" With a nod, the Water Guardian placed the crown on his head. The blue glow of the jewel brightened, making everyone shield their eyes. When it died down, Martin was dressed like a warrior again. Along with the ringed staff, sky blue striped hair and sea blue eyes. "Incredible... never in our history have we've seen anything like this."

"I call it Sea Crown," he informed, his voice lowered like last time.

"Because of the crown thing," Chris explained. "Bro, show her what you can do."

With a nod, Martin ran towards the water. But instead of falling in it, he was walking on it!

"Amazing! Not even Water Guardians before him could do that!" With that, Martin flashed blue and it looked like his body fell apart. Luna started freaking out.

"It's alright, Luna, I'm okay," he chuckled, though it sounded a bit disembodied.

"That's still freaky," Koki commented. Martin "rematerialized" in the water. His head popped out onto the surface.

"I think it's cool." His two dolphin buddies came up to him. "Oh hey, guys. Ready to play." Martin took off his crown, turning back to normal. The Water Guardian laid it down on the fin of the ship. With that, he dove under the water.

"Martin also gained a new Guardian Weapon," Elsa informed. "That staff you saw with him."

"I would suggest this transformation is an additional power due to exposure to the Crystal, but the staff… hmm, better do research in Athena's temple," Luna said. "I'll call you back if I find something that can help."

The owl left through a portal. Then the crew heard ringing from Koki's station.

"I'll get it," David said, rushing to Koki's station as Koki followed. "Wait, which button was it again?"

"Just let me do this," Koki said.

Two familiar faces appeared on the screen.

"Laura? Tania?" Chris asked.

"Huh?" David asked.

"My brothers' girlfriends," Mina explained.

"Guys, we're in the Appalachian region on a camping trip with the boys, and we have a problem. Two weird creatures appeared, grabbed all the kids and left," Tania said. "Here. I took a picture of them. It's a little blurry, but maybe it can help."

"Future Predators?" David gasped, recognizing the silhouettes. "B-but I thought we sent them all back to their timeline."

"Huh?" Laura asked.

"Long story, but for now we have no time to lose. We're coming! Once we get Martin," Koki said.

With a nod, the girls turned off.

* * *

The Tortuga arrived at the camping place in a short time. Once the Kratt Brothers came out of there, the girls rushed to embrace them.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Laura said.

"We're so worried!" Tania said, among tears.

"There, there. Calm down, Tawny," Chris tried to comfort his girlfriend. He rarely called her by that nickname, like Laura did. It was for when things were serious. "We'll find them. I promise. Now, where did they exactly head to?"

"Well… after I took the picture, we saw them retreat to an abandoned part of this place. The only thing there's an old broken camping house."

"Old broken camping house with freaky creatures?" Martin observed. "Cliché alert!" he said, making Laura chuckle a little.

"We'll go there to investigate. You guys stay here. And David… try explaining to them what exactly is going on," Chris said, as he picked his Creature Power Suit and ran after Martin.

David nodded. "Come inside. I'll explain everything you'll need to know."

* * *

"Wow… now I feel like I'm in a horror flick," Martin observed that half of the camping place: there were only broken cabins. "_Big_ cliché alert."

"Look." Chris pointed to something moving. He made a silence signal to his brother, and decided to take a look at that, even though a little tense.

A cat jumped from the broken pieces of wood, making Chris fall on his back.

"Another cliché: a scary noise made by something that's not scary at all," Martin pointed out, as Chris faced him with a stern look.

"Unless it decides to scratch your face. That would hurt."

Then, something else started moving around. Chris and Martin embraced each other, a little afraid. "Cliché, right Martin?" Chris said, trying to reason. Then they heard a growl.

"Uh, scary growls are mostly made by something scary, so..." The growls returned.

"Stand back." Martin activated his Crown Form. But instead of summoning his staff, he brought out his sword. "Come on," he said, pointing to one of the cabins. "Those growls are coming from there."

Chris held tightly to his big brother's cape, shivering. Never has he felt so scared before. Except in the Chris-tal Clear adventure.

* * *

Laura and Tania walked around, worried. It had been a little long since the brothers went to investigate, and they haven't returned yet.

"Tea's ready, girls," Aviva said. "Jimmy's grandma also know how to make good drinks."

"Guaranteed to calm down even the most nervous of people," Jimmy added. "Approved by _moi._"

"Thanks." Laura picked up her cup, shivering a little. "I'm worried about my little boys, and the guys as well."

"I hope Aidan's doing fine." Little did they notice the silhouettes behind the Tortuga.

"I'm famished," the first one said.

"So let's eat."

* * *

The brothers slowly entered the cabin.

"Hmm… weird. The noises stopped," Martin said. Then, he heard something moving. "There."

"Uh… you first," Chris said. Martin calmed him down, by tapping his shoulder. Then, with a quick attack, he slashed away the broken pieces of wood.

Gavin came out of there, coughing, and carrying Ronan. "M-Martin.."

"Gavin?" Martin gasped, letting go of the sword. "What happened?"

"They… took Aidan and N-Nolan…" Gavin was tumbling. "I tried to stop them… But my fishing net… they broke it… don't let them get mom..."

Martin held Gavin and Ronan closely, as the elder boy fainted. Suddenly, Chris's Creaturepod rang.

"Guys! We have a problem..." Aviva said.

"Better saying two HUGE problems!" Jimmy gulped. Then, something popped through the clothed tent they were in. Jimmy shrieked, and he and Aviva went to separate directions. Then, the communication was interrupted.

"This was a distraction! They returned to the campsite!" Martin concluded, deactivating his Sea Crown form. "We need to return to the Tortuga. Gavin and Ronan must be returned to Laura, and you'll need your Creature Power Suit."

Chris nodded, as he and his brother ran out of there, carrying Gavin and Ronan.

* * *

Once they reached the Tortuga, however, they gasped at the shocking sight of destruction. Most of their machines appeared to be bitten by huge creatures.

"The Createrra!" Martin gasped.

"The buzz bikes!" Chris gulped.

"Even my tools and the screens!" Aviva said, coming out of her hideout. "Gavin and Ronan?" she gasped.

"My sons!" Laura rushed to see them.

"They tried fighting back, but the Predators were stronger."

"Stubborn… just like his mother," Laura sighed, as she helped laying Gavin in the hammock.

"Those Future Predators still have Aidan and Nolan," Tania told them with a heavy heart. "They said something about their master and experiments..."

"Elsa, David, you know these things better than us! Isn't there any weakness they have?" Mina asked.

"Well, they're drawn to sounds, but also attracted to heat. "

"Well, those are helpful," Chris said. "Since the engines were still so hot, they must've thought the Createrra and the buzz bikes were food."

"Yeah," Aviva concurred. "Same thing with the computers."

"So basically," Luna theorized. "They go for anything that's warm."

"Well, that would make me able to fight back with creature power," Aviva stated as she started programming disks based on Cassandra, the mutated fruit bat they met in the future timeline.

"Wait. Future Predator power disks?" Chris asked unsurely.

"Yeah," Aviva said. "I'm using a sample of Cassandra's fur since fruit bats and vampire bats are related to each other. And most of her DNA is fruit bat."

"How..."

"Elsa, somehow, had a sample of Cassie's fur."

"I loved her very much," Elsa said.

"So get the Time Trampoline ready. Tonight, we'll sent these predators back to their home, possibly along with Amelia," David said.

"Uh… okay."

"I guess my Sea Crown might be useful at the moment. But keep my CPS close just in case," Martin assured.

"Sea Crown?" Laura asked. Martin changed into his Crown Form, impressing Laura. "Ooh... Wow..."

"Let's go, Chris. Ready?"

"Ready!" Chris placed the disk, and touched the fur sample. "Activate Future Predator Power!"

"Wow… you look awesome!" Mina observed.

"Yeah, but I also feel a little funny. Like I'm a mix of all kinds of creatures."

"Don't worry about it, bro. Let's go after those two troublemakers!" Martin said.

"To the Children Rescue!" the brothers cheered. Gavin, waking up, saw his "almost-father" going after those creatures, and felt he needed to do something.

* * *

The team moved out in search for the Predators. They finally located them by a rocky hill with a frightened Aidan and Nolan in their custody.

"We have company, _mein master_," one of the silhouettes said with his mind. "Awaiting for new orders."

"Martin! Chris!" Aidan cheered. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"Chris Kratt!" Nolan cheered.

*BG music: Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks*

Martin and Chris fought off the Predators bravely, and Aidan and Nolan ran to their mother once they were free from the monster's grip.

But suddenly, Martin kneeled, supporting himself on the weapon.

"Martin!" Chris and Laura rushed to him. "What's wrong?"

"I guess that I can't use this form too many times in a day," he concluded. "I'm exhausted." He ended up returning to normal.

"You used too much energy. Well, more than you can support anyway," Chris said.

"Oh, so the little water Rat can't use his powers?" the Predator mocked. "The master will be pleased to know this."

"Shut up!" Martin shouted. "Maybe I can't use my Sea Crown right now, but I'll not let you escape. You two hurt innocent people for too long!"

"Maybe you'll need this!" Aviva threw him his Creature Power Suit. Martin quickly put it on and activated through the sample.

"Wow, now I know how you feel in this, Chris."

"Exactly. Really weird."

Their chat was interrupted by the two predators clobbering them down. Gavin, who followed them, saw Martin in danger. With a spare fishing pole, the kid hooked one of the Predators, and wrapped the line around him.

"Brothers, one thing about Future Fruit Bats is their squeak, AKA their screech!" David said. With that knowledge, the two took a deep breath and screeched. It came sounding like an amplified bat squeak.

"They're disoriented!" Chris said. "Now's our chance!" He grabbed his medallion and wrapped vines around them.

"Time Trampoline ready!" Aviva warned, landing the Tortuga close to the hill. "Send' em down!"

"Just in time!" Martin said. "Get ready bro!" Aviva brought out the Time Trampoline. "Now!" Chris commanded the vines to throw the beasts in its direction. They bounced off and disappeared through the vortex. The team cheered in victory.

"Mission accomplished!" Martin cheered. "Oh, and thanks, Gavin. Too bad this costed your fishing pole."

"Nah, it's fine. I can get a new one."

* * *

The team and their friends returned to the Tortuga to rest up after the battle. Martin had been told to sit in his hammock to rest. Laura, Tania and the boys also came in.

"Mom… I know everything," Aidan said. "I know you're worried about not being able to pay the bills, but I think I can help you."

"Really?"

"We're searching for a substitute art teacher in our school. And I think you're just the woman for the job. You were once in the decoration business, weren't you?"

"Oh, Aidan… I'm so lucky for having you." Tania embraced her son.

"Too bad Amelia wasn't present. I was so confident we would get her," David lamented.

"Well, we sent her monsters back. If that's not something..." Aviva said.

"Great news, Guardians. I found out what that staff is." Luna arrived with news.

"You did?" Mina asked the owl.

"It's a staff the moon goddess Selene once wielded before it mysteriously disappeared the same time Oceanus the Ocean Deity passed."

"The same time?"

"Yes. This staff had the power to control the tides and flow of the sea. She commonly used it to aid Poseidon when he needs it. It's said that Oceanus aided Hephaestus in crafting the weapon for her."

"He made it for her?" Elsa asked.

"Well, she was his daughter. Or niece."

"Interesting..." Martin thought.

"And what's the matter, Martin? You look like you've slain an army."

"I'm okay. Sea Crown takes a lot out of me after several uses a day. Just need to rest," Martin said.

"Hey, Luna, what exactly happened to the Three Deities?" Chris asked. "Because, if they're gods, they shouldn't be able to die."

"That is a mystery for another time," Luna said.

"Amelia…" David thought. "I don't doubt she was responsible for those two last predators. But how?"

* * *

In a strange hideout, Amelia stood in front of some critters. Immediately, the critters stood up to her.

"I lost two valuable warriors, but this was a perfect distraction, Otto," she spoke to her most trustful Orlock.

"Just a thing, _mein master_… how are you... you know, controlling them?"

"With this." Around her neck was a small, circular, white object. "They may have taken control of time from me, but this will give me all the time I need. Soon I'll return and get my revenge on those Wild Kratts!" She chuckled evilly, which exceeded into an evil laugh.


End file.
